1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to an improved system for padding the area which receives the ischial tuberosity and back of a user to prevent mechanical loading and insult thereto, generally embodied in seat means, or the like layered system for preventing spinal shock, particularly to an enhanced ergonomic seat design for use in blocking, ameliorating or mitigating lower back insult, pain and debilitation.
2. Related Art
Attention is called to the following U.S. Pat. Nos.:
5,713,631; 5,553,924; 5,452,940; 5,396,671; 5,269,590; 5,114,209; 4,837,881; 4,699,427; 4,696,516; 4,571,763; 4,555,137; 4,522,447; 4,190,697; 3,874,731; 3,606,463; and 3,086,317. Each of these patents has been studied and found to be technically distinct from the instant teachings, and those found to be material are at least one of further discussed and cited concurrently or concomitantly with the instant submission.
As leading experts opine that lower back pin comprises a cost approaching $100 billion per annum in the United States alone, and almost 20% of the population in the U.S. is impacted during their lifetime, little attention has been focused upon simple mechanical and gross anatomic factors to treat this problem. Plethoric attempts in the art merely highlight the long unrequited need for the instant teachings.
The present invention expressly incorporates by reference WO99/20210, [PCT/US98/22205] which was invented by the present inventor, and renders the discussion of plastics herein cognizable to one having ordinary skill in the art.
The system is characterized by combining all the elements and components necessary for preventing shock to a user""s spine while seated, with a mechanism for reducing vibration imparted to a user""s spine under various conditions. Likewise, the instant teachings encompass emplacing at least all of the same into a configuration suitable in a seating device for high performance driving and or endurance seating endeavors (for example, in an airplane, boat, office chair, golf cart, tractor, or the like settings) in addition to proven applications within the trucking context (for example, xe2x80x9818 wheelersxe2x80x99), bicycles, automobiles, office chairs, cushions, airplanes, trains, boats and motorcycles, inter alia.
Briefly stated, there is provided an improved spinal disc protection and seat shock prevention system for use in conjunction with known seating means provides a density differential based means for cradling and bracingly protecting a user""s spinal orientation by angled means for receiving a user""s ischial tuberosity in combination with a substantially vertical member comprised of foam, gel and the like silicones or polysiloxanes.
According a feature of the instant teachings there is provided, a substantially vertical seating supplement component having a means for bracingly supporting a predetermined aspect of the users"" spine, integrally combined with and substantially orthogonal to a substantially horizontal extension component, each of said components defined by at least a dual density construction having an external portion which is of a relatively higher density then an inner portion whereby the spine is aligned in fixed spatial relationship with the dual density construction when a user is disposed therein.
According to a feature of the present invention, there is provided a seat means for maintaining a user""s spine in a substantially lordotic position, which comprises, a substantially vertical member made up of strips of material having a first density disposed about a slotted area having a second density, a v-shaped cushion means for holding the ischial tuberosity of a user; and a means for calibrating and fixing an angle between the substantially vertical member and the v-shaped cushion means for holding.
According to yet a still further feature of the invention, there is provided a spinal disc protection and seat shock prevention system comprising, a substantially vertical member with a first density, having a grooved face for receiving a users"" back of a second density, comprised of foam, gel and the like silicones or polysiloxanes, angled cushion means for receiving a user""s ischial tuberosity integral therewith, and likewise being of at least two respective densities, wherein the angle between said substantially vertical member and the angled cushion means is between about 1 and about 15 degrees, while the distal end of the cushion angles upward from between about 1 to about 3 degress, optimally.
Improved ergonomic seat design constitutes an area for which longstanding needs remain to be met, despite rapid advances in materials"" science and biomedical engineering. Namely, although reams of data have been generated relative to the effects of seated postural loading upon the human spinal system, and concomitant advances in bioprosthetics subsume many artisans"" attentions, nary have the two been wedded prior to the advent of the present invention.
The above described and many other features and attendant advantages of the present invention will become apparent by reference to the following detailed description when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.